This study investigated the imitative competence of newborns. In the past, infants younger than 8 months were thought to lack the perceptual-cognitive capacity to enable them to match a modeled facial gesture with their own gesture which is not seen. Recent evidence with 2 week olds contradicts this belief. The present research further explored the possibility that newborns can imitate adult facial gestures. Results suggested no evidence of newborn imitation of facial gestures presented by adults.